


Fake Dating AU

by cityofrowaelin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, fake dating au, if I feel commited, mor and andromache on the side, those two cuties might get a seperate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofrowaelin/pseuds/cityofrowaelin
Summary: Rhys needs a date. More specifically, a girlfriend which Feyre agrees to be for a two week getaway in the mountains with his family and friends. But do they really have to fake all their feelings?Classic fake dating AU. They are 100% my fave cos I'm in it for the cliché cheesy content.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys 

“Of course I have a girlfriend.” I laughed off the comment. I was so sick of people asking me about my current relationship status whenever I was with my family so I had taken to telling them that I did have a girlfriend so I didn’t get yet another lecture. I didn’t mind not having one even if my relatives did.

“Are you finally going to bring her with us this year then?” I looked at Mor, who knew full-well that I couldn’t. She shrugged. 

If I said no, it would be the close to the 5th time I had made up an excuse for my imaginary girlfriend. I knew I’d regret it but I spoke anyway. “Yeah, I already asked her.” 

I heard the startled laughter from Mor, concealing it with a hasty cough but my aunt didn’t give her any notice as she made a delighted sound and told the others around her, like she was announcing it. But at least it was over with and no one said   
anything more on the matter for the rest of the evening. 

Now all I had to do was bring my ‘girlfriend’ to our slightly isolated mountain lodge two weeks with my family. I had the perfect person. 

______________________

Feyre

The text I received from Mor, in the morning, lifted my spirits from the imminent dread of going to English. She had asked if I wanted to go with her to her families’ holiday home for 7 days in a weeks’ time. Of course, I would have to sort the   
details with my father, but nowadays he was more preoccupied with his business, which had bothered me before but had converted into the daily grind.

As I entered English class, I realised just why I resented it most of the time. I didn’t mind English initially, enjoyed it even since I had mostly been a fan of reading but the more work we had to do, the more it strained my eyes and bit into my brain, always resulting to an unnecessary headache.

To make matters worse, I had been paired with Rhysand Stella, and although I was his cousin’s best friend, it didn’t mean he had to be my favourite person, but he most definitely wasn’t my worst.

I had arrived to class after him, taking my seat beside him, sending him a weak smile because I could have been sat with Tamlin or Ianthe and the worst Rhys really ever did was tease me or flirt a little. Not that I hadn’t sometimes flirted back. I   
couldn’t help it, he was attractive even with the insufferable nicknames he had prized me with. 

“Feyre Darling.” There was that classic purr. 

I sighed, accustomed to the nickname. “Prick.” 

“Well, aren’t you just delightful today.” The hint of sarcasm in his voice caused me to shoot him a glare. “Thought you’d be excited since you’re coming away with us.” 

I turned to him sharply. “What?” I should have seen it coming, should have realised in the first place since Mor was barely ever at her own house anyway since she was closer to her aunt and cousins. I sighed once again. “Lovely.”

“And I’m guessing from that, you don’t know the little bargain we’re going to have to make.” He looked satisfied and the fact that I didn’t know what about annoyed me. I stared until he grinned and told me. “Please would you be my girlfriend for two weeks?”

I started, unable to concoct a sentence. Then, I laughed. “Are you joking?” When he looked at me seriously, my laughter relented. “Why would I want to be your girlfriend… why do you even need a fake girlfriend?” 

“Well, you see, I have been telling my family I have a girlfriend for the last year and may have said she was going to come away with us since she’s been ‘busy’ every time I propose she comes away with us.” Rhys’ gaze was regretful. 

“No, Rhys, I mean why do you need me specifically? There are plenty of girls vying for you attention in this school, ask one of them.”

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was quickly gone. “Please, Feyre.” No darling. Wow, does this mean he’s going to try and butter me up? 

I slitted my eyes. “Doesn’t a bargain entail that I get something in return for this.” I couldn’t believe I was considering this. 

Rhys raised his eyebrows. “What did you have in mind?” 

I gritted my teeth, I knew what I needed him to do even if it hurt my pride to. I was going to fail English at this rate and about 3 other subjects with my concentration levels. “I need a tutor for English, Physics and Biology.” 

Rhys smiled at me, wickedly. “Done.” I knew I could have signed up for a tutor, but Rhys was easily one of the smartest people in the school, his intelligence seemed as if it came naturally to him, and even though I knew I wasn’t dumb, I struggled to remember the details to things that bored me. 

Just then, the teacher walked in, silencing us and I wasn’t sure whether I should have accepted the bargain or not.

___________________________

A car beeped outside the house and a knock sounded. I opened the door to Rhys, and he smiled in greeting and I felt a nervous rush. It’d been 2 weeks since we’d agreed to be fake dating and we had arranged all the details of how we’d met, why I couldn’t come to the other occasions that Rhys’ family had been away, how long we’d been dating for. 

Rhys helped me carry my bags to the car and we piled them in the boot of the car along with the rest of his family’s suitcases. I got in the back, where Mor and Rhys’ younger sister were sitting, Rhys in the front with his mother. 

“Hi, Feyre. How are you?” Rhys’ mum addressed me. I loved Rhys’ mum, she was the kindest woman I knew and I had spoke to her many a time within the period that me and her son had been ‘dating’ in, without informing her of our relationship   
status.

“Fine thanks. How did those brownies go?”

“Actually, I brought a box for the trip for us all to eat since it might take a while.”

I offered a little laugh and greeted Rhys’ sister, Lyra, who was about 12. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes as her mother and brother, her impish face brightening up when a brownie was passed over to her. 

Mor was already asleep and I didn’t blame her since she had been packing all night, wondering how many clothes she could wear within the 14 days, packing and unpacking what she deemed necessary. 

When the conversation died down and the music started playing from the AUX, I began to nod off, however before I did Rhys turned his head to smile sweetly at me, giving a sleepy one of my own back before dozed off. 

____________________________

When we arrived at the lodge, we all separated to our rooms when we realised that because Azriel, Amren and Cassian had been invited at the last minute, arriving just after we did, there wasn’t enough room for Lyra to have her own room and for Feyre and Mor to share. The rooms had to all be rearranged: Mor, Lyra and Amren sharing a room, Cassian and Azriel in another and Rhys’ mum dictating that me and Rhys could share, giving him a stern look. 

Shit, so now we were fake dating and had to share a room for two weeks. Rhys tried to protest but his mother gave him a blush-worthy ‘I trust you, speech’ and sent us all on our way. The others, apart from Lyra, were trying not to laugh as they watched me and Rhys trudge away. 

When we entered the room, our room, I looked around, bewildered to find that there was only one bed, but at least it was a double. I dumped my things on the floor of the spacious room and fell back on the bed with a humph. Rhys did the same, peering at me. “I can sleep on the-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence you are not sleeping in anything other than a bed for the next two weeks.”

Rhys’ smiled lingered. “I was going to say I will take the bed, you can go on the floor.” He laughed subtly when I shoved his shoulder and muttered, “Prick.” Before pulling myself up and going to unpack my bags. 

10 minutes later, me and Rhys debating over who’s things were going where, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, ruffled hair and clothing consisting of leggings and a scruffy jumper for traveling and decided I needed a shower. 

I gathered my jeans and a purple v-neck and entered the bathroom. When I emerged, showered and dressed, I was greeted with the sight of Rhys, his eyes shut, breathing steady, having discarded the jumper he was wearing to the black simple t-shirt he had on beneath, defining his muscular frame. My breath caught at the sight. Great, how was I going to survive the next two weeks sharing this gods-forsaken room with my gods-forsaken ‘boyfriend’?


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre

Dinner that night was quick since most people were tired from the long journey up and not everyone had arrived yet. Lyra French-plaited my wet hair and I hadn’t even noticed the painful tugs she was giving my head to keep the plaits tight because of the nerves that I hadn’t expected to hit me about sleeping with Rhys.

I left for bed first, admiring my plaits in the mirror, not surprised that a 12-year-old was better at doing hair than me as I usually got my sisters to plait it, the only thing I was willing to try on my own consisted of throwing it in a pony tail or straightening it. 

I changed into a warm set of pyjamas: matching bottoms and top with mini-wolves on them, pulling them on just as Rhys entered the room. It felt strange as I settled into bed, reaching for a book I had placed on the nightstand earlier. “Hey.” I offered.

“Feyre Darling.” There was an odd silence that never seemed to happen between the two of us, however it wasn’t awkward. “The others are arriving tomorrow night, so we’re going to go up to a ski place not far from here during the day. If would like to join us.” 

I nodded my agreement just when Rhys gathered his shirt and shook it off. I stopped myself from gaping stupidly as I had enough time to soak in the tanned skin, and muscles adorning him. He noticed my stare and cocked an eyebrow, and I managed an eye roll, despite the warming of my cheeks. I kept my eyes on the page of my book as he undressed himself further, slightly shocked when he slipped into the other side of the bed in only his boxers.

Noticing the blatant blink of my eyes, Rhys spoke. “I can put some more clothing on if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine.” I replied, far too quickly. 

Rhys grinned, casually, following it up with a yawn. I mirrored his yawn and set the book I was lamely holding down before he lent over me, our faces inches apart and he switched off the lamp beside me. 

___________

Rhys 

When I woke up, I could feel the flutter of a breath over my cheek, soft hair tickling my face. My eyes opened, the groggy feeling somehow sated, feeling satisfied with my sleep.

Feyre’s face came into focus, the soft curve of her lips, shadows being casted from the eyelashes of her closed eyes, features peaceful. She looked tranquil, her breath even. She was centimetres from me, close enough to hold, close enough to encase her in my arms and fall back to sleep despite not feeling my usual sleepiness in the morning.

I slowly lifted myself from the bed, careful not to disturb her resting form, and trotted towards the en suite bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into clothes in the bathroom in case Feyre awoke amid it, even if I had just slept next her in nothing more than my underwear. When I walked fully clothed from the bathroom, Feyre was awake, the sheets a mess beside her and she sat up. Her braids were still fully intact, her pyjamas ruffled and when she looked up at me she smiled slightly, following with a yawn and promptly falling back onto the bed. I sat on the bed of the bed and tapped her cheek since it seemed as if she had fallen back into unconsciousness.

“Feyre.” I said, not too loud but with enough volume that her eyes fluttered slightly. I checked the time on my phone: 10AM. “Hey, Feyre we’re leaving to go skiing in an hour, so you might want to get up now and eat some breakfast.” She huffed and reluctantly stretched herself out, quickly grabbing my shoulder to stop the inevitability of her falling back into her dreams. 

When she yawned again, her nose scrunching, I couldn’t help the soft chuckle fall from my lips. She glared at me, not in the same way she would in class when it was mixed with her frustration, but the way she did at Mor. More playful, no venom. Her glare grew less playful when I joked that I could smell her morning breath even with the good half a metre between our faces. 

I left the room, winking at Feyre and reminding her to brush her teeth, and after closing to door, Mor bounded up to me, a knowing look on her face.  
I rolled my eyes at her prematurely. “How’s your girlfriend?” She smiled sweetly.

“You can always go in there and ask her yourself.” I answered. 

“I was planning on, just wanted to see you squirm.” And with that, she slipped through the door. 

I paused for a moment, listening to Mors’s enthusiastic voice ringing through the door, giggling erupting from her, and a distinguished “Piss off.” From what sounded like Feyre trying not to also burst out laughing. 

I made my way to the kitchen, and put some croissants, fruit and two glasses of smoothies onto a tray, and dealt with some teasing from my mother and sister which resulted in me leaving with a slight blush. When I entered the room, Feyre was stood in the centre of it, pulling a sweater on over her head. She whipped around, startled at my sudden entrance but raised an eyebrow at the tray of food I held. 

I set down the tray on a coffee table and she thanked me, sitting down the small sofa which I joined her on. “So, how cold is it going to be skiing?” She asked, looking at her attire of a dark grey sweatshirt and blue jeans, fluffy socks peeking over the edge. 

“Well, we aren’t actually skiing today, they haven’t got any staff on duty for it today. My mum just told me when she rang up, but we are doing some ice skating and ski on another day.” 

Feyre looked uncertainty out of a window. “It’s snowing pretty hard, how are we going to ice skate?”

Rhys’ eyes glimmered. “Actually, the skating’s inside.”

“But…” Feyre shook her head. “Why would they have indoor ice skating when there’s perfectly good ice outside?”

“Well like you said, the snows getting heavier.” 

Feyre shook her head again, apparently defeated and picked at her food, doing the same as I was. Soon after we had finished eating, Lyra burst through the door and demanded we  
should leave and then wandered away almost as quickly as she’d came. 

When leaving the room, I reached out and entangled my hands with Feyre’s. She halted for a second, probably startled at the contact but, what seemed reluctantly, held my hand back, also sending me a famous glare. 

When we arrived to where my mother, Mor, Lyra, Cass and Az were, Mor and Cassian had slightly dumbstruck expressions at the hands Feyre and I had entwined. 

“Where’s Amren?” I asked, looking around.

Mor replied: “She said she has to finish translating this book for whatever language she’s learning now. Greek? Maybe Latin?” 

“Hebrew.” Azriel corrected. 

My mother interrupted the conversation of us debating how many languages Amren knew but even whilst everyone had been speaking, I somehow had an acute awareness to Feyre’s hand and even though I could tell I didn’t look anything but calm, I was desperately hoping I didn’t start sweating profusely. 

______________

Feyre

When my skates hit the ice I found myself wanting Rhys’ hand back in mine to stop me from slipping on my arse. I’d never been skating before and even if most physical things came easily to me, that didn’t mean skating would be one of them. It didn’t help that everyone else was a natural, and even though Mor had more than a few near falls, she managed to slide across the ice like a knife through butter. 

Suddenly, I felt the floor sliding from beneath me, as I had been focusing too hard on trying to imitate the other’s techniques. I closed my eyes, ready to land on my backside and ready for it to hurt, but arms encircled me from behind and my descent ceased. 

Slowly, my eyes opened to find Rhys, who had skated in front of me, his hands skimming me still while he did, so I could gain my footing back. “Feyre Darling, careful there, wouldn’t want you to injure yourself.”

“Thanks.” I gritted out. “But I didn’t need any help, I was doing fine.”

A hint of a smile reached across Rhys’ features. “If your aim was to go skating on your backside then you were about to do an excellent job.” 

I rolled my eyes even though he had an entirely valid point. Then, his hand slid down to mine and he pulled me along the ice with him. It was the fastest I’d ever skated and even with the few other people around us that I was sure we would knock into, Rhys kept us in the right direction. We whizzed past Mor who took one look at mine and Rhys’ joined hands and stifled a laugh. Me and Rhys slowed down when we were coming up to Cassian and Azriel, who had started dawdling. 

With the feeling of euphoria in my system, I turned to Rhys, and the sudden turn without Rhys’ support sent me a bit too forward. I grabbed his shirt and he steadied me at the waist. I cracked a smile at him. We stood like that for a few seconds until the light scrape of skates drew up next to us. Lyra cleared her throat and crinkled her nose. “Gross, guys this is a public space.” Then she giggled, watching us hastily separate and glided away from us.

The rest of us, waiting for Mor to leisurely come toward us, had a race across the ice. I didn’t mind losing but I did enjoy the satisfaction of watching Rhys come in third place. 

___________________

I was sat in front of the fire, feeling very wintry with fluffy socks, a warm mug of milk on the coffee table in front of me and a book perched in my lap, when several people entered gracefully through the front door. They carried suitcases and looked around before noticing me, turned towards them on a sofa. 

A woman stepped forward, and I could see the resemblance to Rhys, and especially Rhys’ mother, as she did so. “Hello, I’m Lola’s sister.” Lola: Rhys’ mother. 

I rose from my place on the sofa, setting down my book and going over to shake her hand. “Hi, I’m Feyre.” I paused for a moment, realising she wouldn’t know who I  
was. “Rhysand’s girlfriend.” 

A look of surprise lit her face. “Finally! I’ve been anticipating meeting you for a while now.” For a second I was worried she would be on of those aunts who squeezed your cheeks or something but she just grinned. “He never mentioned you were quite so pretty.” 

“Don’t be silly, Fiona, he wouldn’t shut up about her on the phone to you last week.” A tall man spoke from behind Rhys’ aunt and lugged in two more suitcases. 

I felt my cheeks flush. I wasn’t sure whether Rhys had been telling her about his ‘girlfriend’ or if he had actually been talking about me. 

Someone padded into the room, and Fiona peered at her over my shoulder and waved. It was Rhys’ mother and she walked toward us, embracing her sister. 

No one else, it seemed came to greet our new guests. I thought it was strange, since most people would have heard them, until I saw the time. It was quarter to midnight, and I hadn’t noticed, being so engrossed in my book. I dismissed myself, saying it was nice to meet the new arrivals and finishing my mug of milk.

In my room, Rhys was already fast asleep, lying on top of the bed sheet. Tonight, it seemed, he donned a pair of trackies, however hadn’t bothered with a shirt. As he was asleep, I didn’t bother to go into the bathroom to change, but as I got under the covers, I realised I couldn’t pull them over me properly from where Rhys was being a deadweight. I yanked until I was slightly breathless, and deciding it was useless I fell back onto the bed, defeated. 

Rhys, then, finally decided to join consciousness. “Feyre Darling.” He purred deeply. “What do you think you are doing?” His voice was slightly raspy from sleep.

“You are hogging the blanket.” I breathed, a tinge of annoyance seeping into my tone. 

Rhys didn’t say anything in the darkness as he put himself under the covers. But instead of falling back to sleep, he gazed at me. I looked back at him. 

“Your aunt just got here.” I spoke after what seemed like minutes of silence. 

“Get ready for an interrogation.” Rhys said. 

I huffed a laugh but it had suddenly made me tired and I found myself pulling forward towards Rhys. Without really noticing my actions, I had snuggled to his chest and I felt Rhys tentatively put a warm arm around me before my breathing became steady and I fell asleep. 

______________

When I woke in the morning, I could here a vibration on the nightstand. I turned in the bed, realising Rhys had his arms wrapped around me and I picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” I answered.

“Feyre. Finally you’re awake.” Mor said down the phone. “Have you seen the note in the kitchen?”

“No, I just woke up.” I tried to be as quiet as possible because of Rhys still asleep next to me. 

“Oh, well we are the skiing lodge and we were going to come back for you when the two of you woke up, Lola said something about you being up late so she didn’t want to wake you. Anyway, we are snowed in here and you’re probably the same so I’m not sure when we’re gonna be able to get back, but Rhys will know like where the food is and stuff.” 

I blinked, trying to process the information as I was still half-asleep. “Um, okay.” 

“Have fun cuddling Rhys for the rest of the day.” Mor chirped and the phone call cut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is updating? I'm not very trustworthy when it comes to updating, so sorry!

Feyre

I did not, in fact, cuddle Rhys for the rest of the day. We stood in the kitchen together, trying not to burn the house down. After trying, and failing, to make pancakes, we decided on heating up some soup as it only required us basically turning on the hob. 

My hair cascaded over my shoulders in waves, having taken it out of the plaits Lyra had done in them. It felt soft when I brushed my fingers through it and I had seen Rhys looking as if he might want to touch it too. 

By the time Rhys and I had actually pulled ourselves from bed, it was past midday, and the snow showed no signs of stopping. Now, we were sat at a table, eating, when Rhys’ voice broke the silence. “I like your hair.”

I brought a hand up to it, reflexively, and scraped the rest of my bowl of soup. “Thanks. Your sister is really good at hair… stuff.” 

Rhys nodded and grabbed my bowl along with his, depositing them by the sink. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

I shrugged. “I was thinking about starting a new book that I brought with me.” I felt my face heat up as I said it and avoided looking at Rhys. It wasn’t that I was embarrassed by it, but I was imagining half the girls in our school if they could see me reject Rhys’ offer so I could read a book. But then again, I was sharing a bed with him. 

“Could you read it to me?” Rhys asked, tentatively. 

Rhys and I looked at each other for a second before I grinned. “Um, yeah.” 

“What’s it about?” Rhys asked as we wandered back to our room. 

“Well, it’s called Throne of Glass, and it’s about an assassin who has to fight for a position as the King’s Champion. If I’m being honest, I haven’t really read the blurb, something about the book just made me want to buy it.” I admitted. 

I sat on the bed when we walked into the room and so did Rhys. When I started reading, I glanced over at Rhys. He had his eyes closed but after noticing my pause, his eyes opened in concern, so I turned my attention back to the book to ignore my embarrassment. 

I read the book to Rhys till I needed a drink, my throat becoming raw and cracking every now and then. When I returned to the room, Rhys was so still and silent, eyes closed, that I thought he was asleep. I walked to the edge of the bed and examined his face. His face was… different without the gleam in his eyes displayed, without the flash of his white teeth and without the expression to his face in some form. It was then I noticed the expression returning to his face, his eyebrows creeping up slightly and his lip curling at the edge.   
My gaze darted away as his eyes fluttered open, but he had not missed a thing. “You can continue to stare at your own leisure, Feyre Darling.” 

“I wasn’t staring.” I demanded, even though I most clearly had been. 

“I wouldn’t blame you for it.” 

Cocky bastard. I suddenly wondered why I had been embarrassed by his attention earlier. I ‘saluted’ him with my middle finger and grabbed my book, leaving the room. 

“Feyre!” I heard the distant call of my name from the room I had exited. “I still want to find out what happens in the book!” 

I let out a defeated sigh and returned to him. He had propped himself up on the bed, his hair dishevelled. Then my phone rang, Mor’s name lighting up the screen. 

“Hello.” I answered.

Mor’s voice came through in a panicked hurry. “Um… Feyre, have you looked outside?” 

“No.” My eyes flitted to the window and all I could see was white. The snow was now streaming down in a thick canopy of blankness, the roads having been obscured. “Shit.” That was all there was to say. 

Mor hummed her agreement. “Yep, we might be stuck here for a while, the roads are totally blocked.” 

“What about everyone else that was meant to come here?” I asked, realising that I might be spending even more time alone with just Rhys.

I heard Mor’s name being called by a soft, feminine and unfamiliar voice in the background before she answered me. “I’m pretty sure they’ve found a hotel. The snow is getting way too deep but it should pass over in a day or two.” 

“Okay, got it.” As an afterthought I whispered: “Have fun with that pretty ski lady you told me about.” 

I knew that if I could see Mor’s face, it would be one of the first instances I would have seen her blushing. “Well at least you can sleep in my bed instead of with my cousin.” 

Feeling conflicted about that I only hummed my reply before we said our goodbyes. 

“Is everything okay?” Rhys asked from behind me, also taking in the sight of the snow. 

“Well, it looks like it’s just you and me.” 

________________

Rhys

I wasn’t worried about being alone with Feyre. On the contrary I was ecstatic. There would be no awkward, drawn-out encounters with the rest of my family for days at least, me and Feyre wouldn’t have to sneak around pretending and I really couldn’t complain about being around her. There was definitely a few truths surrounding Feyre I’d never really wanted to admit. 

She was beautiful: that wasn’t a hard one. I have found myself staring at her when I really shouldn’t be, noticing things about her that I don’t think she’d want me to. Like the way she bites her bottom lip, mostly to the left side when she’s struggling to figure something out, the way her forehead creases lightly when someone interrupts her reading a book, the soft flutter of her eyelashes when she stares at something that has her awestruck. 

Sighing to myself and snapping myself out of my reverie, I glance to where Feyre had left the room 30 seconds before. 

“Are you coming or not?” She shouted. 

Of course I was. 

________________

Feyre 

 

Whilst the snow may have been too thick to drive in or to practically see in, I had never seen this much of it in one place.

Me and Rhys were bundled up, both clad in hats, scarves, gloves, coats. I’d just wanted to step outside for a minute or two, marvel at the perfect blanket of untouched snow and ice. That was until I felt the sting of a cold snow ball hit my back. I instantly attacked back, forming a thick snow ball, but regretting so when my gloves became wet, later on.   
We pelted snow at each other for what had to be 15 minutes, laughing and running around until our teeth started chattering. When Rhys offered us to go back in, I accepted. Or I let him think I did. 

He turned around so I jumped up onto his back, purposefully bringing us don’t into the soon, where he landed face-first. 

Then I ran from him, expecting him to be furiously attacking me back but he just lay there on the snow. I started to get worried until I saw him turn over and chuckle. I rolled my eyes and went to help him back up since it was getting colder and colder. 

Obviously, I should have anticipated that he’d pull me down into the snow with him, getting us both absolutely drenched, covered in millions of little specks of white. It illuminated Rhys’ face, his eyes shining, his smile: wonderous. 

I moved onto my back staring up into the sky, feeling my face getting wetter and colder as the snow fell onto me, finding that I didn’t care as I slipped my hand into Rhys’.


End file.
